No es otro tonto fic sobre parejas imposibles
by saralpp
Summary: Una historia ridícula con situaciones ridículas escrita de manera ridícula... ¿captaron? RIDÍCULA... pero advierto: dudo que de risa aunque me gustaria que lo hiciera .


_¡Hola! Pues este one shot es mi muy particular manera de hacer protesta… ¿Por qué? Verán por tantas cosas que es mejor que lo descubran leyéndolo, creo que entenderán mi punto mis lectores asiduos porque este definitivamente no es mi estilo de escritura… ojala le entiendan. Tomatazos y opiniones en reviews o mensajes personales. ¡Gracias por leer! Y no se dejen llevar tanto por el título que es un punto pero faltan otro par…_

**No es otro tonto fic sobre parejas imposibles…**

La vida a veces da unas vueltas increíbles, increíbles y locas, locas increíbles y estúpidas, estúpidas, locas increíbles e inverosímiles… ¡vamos! Así a veces suceden las cosas, te haces amigo de tu peor enemigo, te haces novio de aquella amiga que quieres como hermana, descubres que tu mejor amigo es un patán sin cerebro y que tu pareja predestinada es en realidad alguien que no soportas aunque el mismo creador opine lo contrario… Sí, a veces la vida da unas vueltas muy bruscas, tan locas, estúpidas inverosímiles y extrañas que cuesta entender que demonios esta sucediendo. ¿No has sentido esa sensación? A todos nos toca sufrirla, sentirla… ¿gozarla?... mínimo vivirla y esta mañana no te ha tocado el turno a ti (da gracias a Dios por ello) sino a un muchachito con gafas y bellos ojos verdes que se frota los ojos con tanta insistencia como si quisiera cambiar lo blanco a color rojo por capricho de la moda.

-Esto no puede estar sucediendo-dice nuestro querido Harry mientras sigue de pie enfrentando el primer golpe que ha tenido que sufrir en esta extraña mañana. Su mejor amigo sigue mirándolo con gesto preocupado (como lo ha estado haciendo los últimos 15 minutos) pero Harry no se siente mejor por su apoyo ni agradece el gesto porque generalmente su mejor amigo logra calmarlo pero hoy, justamente hoy existe un problema… él que dice ostentar el título de su "hermano del alma" es el patán al que más odia de toda la escuela…

-¿Harry estas bien?-repite Draco Malfoy y Harry solo atina a mirarlo con asco mientras busca con la mirada a su verdadero mejor amigo pero no hay ni sombra de Ronald Weasley y él siente que la cabeza va a estallarle en cualquier momento. El rubio lo sigue mirando con ese gesto de preocupación que no fue hecho para su cara y murmura algo acerca de Hermione que hace que Harry reaccione de pronto.

-¿Qué has dicho de Hermione?-dice, pero lo que verdaderamente quiere preguntar es _"¿Por qué no la llamas sangre sucia y a mi cara rajada como lo has venido haciendo desde que tengo memoria?"_. Esta a punto de decirlo cuando ve con alivio que su mejor amiga viene bajando las escaleras desde su dormitorio y al verlos a ambos se dirige presurosa hacia ellos, seguramente dispuesta a salvarlo (o al menos alejarlo) de las garras de su peor enemigo.

-Hola Draco-dice Hermione levemente incomoda al rubio y Harry ve con alivio esa incomodidad pues la relaciona con el desprecio mutuo que se tienen ambos… la idea se deshace casi enseguida pues ve con terror como la castaña se sonroja al captar la mirada del rubio y el susodicho rubiecito también se sonroja antes de murmurar patéticamente algo parecido a un "Buenos días".

-¿Qué demo…-quiere decir pero su turbación es tanta que las palabras no atinan a salir de su boca. Hermione y Draco le observan con el sonrojo desapareciendo de su rostro y esta a punto de intentar agrupar otro enunciado cuando es turno de interrumpirlo de la castaña…

-Quita esa cara que no tienes razón de tenerla-dice su amiga y Harry se da cuenta de que seguramente la confusión de su cabeza debe reflejarse de una manera terrible en su rostro. La sonrisa de su mejor amiga, de su casi hermana hace que suponga que esta a punto de explicarle porque demonios Draco Malfoy esta en su sala común hablándole como si fueran compañeros del alma…

-_Debe ser un plan para derrotar a Voldemort_-le dice una voz en su cabeza- _debe ser eso o que Ron se disfrazo de idiota para jugarme una broma pesada._

-… no te enceles de lo que ya paso-sigue diciendo ella-y mejor dime buenos días.

Harry no entiende ni que ha pasado ni de que tendría que encelarse cuando él no es Ron y ella no es Ginny pero no tiene tiempo para disfrutar o sufrir su "no entender" pues para su horror Hermione se inclina para besarlo…

-¡¡¡Que haces!!!-exclama después de un segundo terrible en los que sus labios se encontraron con los de Hermione antes de que pudiera detenerla.

-Saludarte amor-repite ella y nuevamente se inclina dispuesta a besarlo.

-¡Pues mejor dime "Hola"!-exclama Harry y Hermione se detiene en el camino al beso incestuoso para mirarlo como si no entendiera-¿Por qué intentas besarme?

-Eres mi novio-contesta Hermione- y lo normal es que los novios se besen… Harry ¿te sientes bien esta mañana¿la cicatriz ha vuelto a …

Harry ve que Hermione sigue hablando pero ya no la escucha. ¿Novio él de Hermione Granger? Ni en las más locas fantasías de una quinceañera con mucho tiempo libre (bueno vamos, quizá en eso sí pero en la realidad no)… Hermione es la pareja de su mejor amigo, pareja AÚN no oficial pero al fin y al cabo pareja… han estado enamorados desde… ¡oh demonios no le importa desde cuando! Pero lo están y punto, él lo acepta con orgullo y prefiere que se lo trague un hipogrifo antes de hacerle eso a su mejor amigo… además Hermione es su hermana, Hermione no es su tipo, Hermione es Hermione y es tan futura esposa de Ronald Weasley que si estuviera seguro de sobrevivir a la guerra apostaría galeones a lo seguro para adivinar la fecha exacta de la boda…

-Esto no puede ser-musita y se tiene que sentar en el sillón mullido que esta detrás de él para tratar de entender que pasa

-Te dije que amaneció muy raro-dice Draco Malfoy a Hermione y ambos lo ven como si el loco fuera él y no ellos que rechazan todo lo que son uno al quererlo y la otra al besarlo.

-¿te sientes bien cariño?-pregunta Hermione y Harry abre los ojos con terror al captar que ha dicho "cariño". ¿Desde cuando Hermione Granger dice "cariño"¿Y desde cuando se lo dice justamente a él con ese tono que parece una imitación de Lavender hablándole a un Won-Won avergonzado?

-Hermione-dice a punto de volverse loco-¿Qué es lo que esta pasando aquí¿Por qué…

-Ya se a lo que vas-lo interrumpe la castaña y Harry siente como toma su mano para intentar tranquilizarlo-de nuevo has malinterpretado las cosas cariño, te pido una disculpa por lo de anoche te juro que Severus no volverá a querer regresar conmigo, le he dejado las cosas muy claras…

Harry no habla pero la mandíbula se le desencaja cuando recuerda que el único Severus que conoce se apellida Snape y es un cuarentón grasiento que será lo que sea pero esta seguro de que no es un abusador de menores.

- ¿regresar con él?-repite con dificultad y su voz deja de ser su voz para convertirse en un pitido que refleja que quiere vomitar lo que aún no desayuna.

-Sí pero eso no va a pasar-repite Hermione-yo te quiero solo a ti y solo contigo voy a quedarme… cariño.

Harry no objeta el "cariño" reciente y sin querer sus ojos se dirigen hacia Draco Malfoy para pedirle que haga algo, algo ¡lo que sea! Para que el mundo regrese a la normalidad. Esta tan desesperado que le rogaría a Draco Malfoy que lo escupiera si eso reanudara su odio normal hacia él. Para su desilusión, Draco no se ríe de él ni dice nada hiriente sino que le da un golpe en el hombro que al parecer quiere ser un gesto de apoyo y amistad. Hermione sigue hablando a lo lejos pero él no la escucha, teme hacerlo y escuchar que también rechazo la cita amorosa que Dobby el elfo domestico le propuso que tuvieran.

-Será mejor que bajemos a desayunar-dice Draco interrumpiendo el discurso de Hermione sobre su eterna promesa de quedarse con Harry y las divagaciones del segundo acerca de que especie de broma pesada y cruel puede estar viviendo.

-Si, vamos para que comas algo a ver si te sientes mejor amorcito y…

Harry se levanta por inercia, de un brazo Hermione lo jala y él solo quiere correr en dirección contraria o sarandearla hasta que deje de decirle "cariño" o "amorcito". Del otro lado, Draco también lo sostiene y lo mira tan genuinamente preocupado que Harry empieza a sospechar que Ron y él cambiaron de cuerpo.

-_Debo de averiguar que ha pasado_-piensa mientras camina entre aquel par de desquiciados-_debo de averiguar quien ha hecho esto para revertirlo antes de que el cerebro de Hermione sufra daños permanentes y mi túnica favorita se quede impregnada con olor a hurón humano._

Harry esta aún pensando en esas cosas cuando ve a Ron, su querido amigo Ron caminando hacia él y siente que tiene una segunda oportunidad de averiguar que esta pasando. Sus esperanzas se multiplican cuando ve que viene junto con Ginny, su querida pelirroja tan guapa como siempre.

-¡Ron!-exclama sin poder contenerse y se suelta de Hermione y Draco para abrazar a su verdadero mejor amigo. Esta a punto de llegar a él cuando algo lo detiene y se voltea para observar como Draco lo sostiene de la túnica y Hermione da grititos tratando de volver a tomar su brazo.

-Suéltame-dice Harry sintiéndose por primera vez en toda la mañana, no confundido sino molesto, tan molesto que desea convertir a Malfoy en un hurón y dárselo de comer a Nagini aunque odia mucho a esa serpiente.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-exclama Draco y no solo no lo suelta sino que lo abraza por la espalda para evitar que siga avanzando. Hermione se acerca murmurando más "amorcito"s y frases empalagosas que hacen que Harry revalide su opción de convertir a Malfoy en huron y decída que es él quien esta dispuesto a ser alimento de Nagini.

-¡Ron!-exclama nuevamente y el pelirrojo lo observa con una muesca de asco antes de contestar con un tono que no solo no es suyo sino que no le queda:

-¿Qué quieres?

Harry siente como de nuevo su cara adopta un gesto que debe de parecer horrible pero no le importa, soltándose rápidamente de Malfoy avanza hacia Ron y Hermione lo sigue. Al llegar ante su mejor amigo contiene el impulso de abrazarlo solamente porque puede ver que algo no marcha bien tampoco con él.

-¿Qué demonios esta pasando?-pregunta y Ron lo mira como si fuera el hijo mutante y bastardo de Cradble, Goyle y una araña.

-Finalmente te has vuelto loco ¿no es cierto?-responde el pelirrojo y Harry escucha como el tono sigue siendo aquel que no le queda ni parece suyo- Estoy ocupado para prestarte atención Potter, así que ve a tu terapia con Granger y Malfoy y deja de…

-Iría con ellos-dice Harry sin prestarle atención al intento de insulto de su mejor amigo-pero pasa que los que necesitan terapia son ellos porque Hermione se cree mi novia y Draco mi mejor amigo cuando admitámoslo-añade en un susurro-tu eres el enamorado de Hermione y viceversa y tú eres mi mejor amigo y no ese mequetefre que usa perfume de calcetin caro pero apestoso…

-Mi Ronnie no esta enamorado de esa asquerosa sangre sucia-dice una voz chillona y Harry se sorprende al ver que quien lo interrumpe no es otra más que Ginny. Ginny que es Ginny pero más… "desarrollada" y vestida con el uniforme a un estilo moderno, moderno vulgar. Antes de que pueda abrir la boca para preguntar porque le dice "Ronnie", siente como Hermione toma su mano para enfrascarse en una discusión acalorada con la pelirroja. Harry no las escucha, su vista sigue fija en Ron y en su gesto de "Hombre pelirrojo clon de un insioportable super héroe salvador del mundo" para dirigirse con horror a observar que va tomado de la mano de Ginny y no precisamente como hermanos…

-¿Ron que demonios pasa?- exclama con horror y las dos chicas detienen su pelea para mirarlo una con compasión, la otra con lástima

-¿Has perdido la memoria?-dice Ron y se toma su tiempo para girar su cabeza de una manera que su cabello rojo reluzca. Harry siente deseos de sarandearlo ahora a él hasta que Gilderoy Lockhart confiese haberse robado el cuerpo de su mejor amigo.

-Ron…

-¿La última batalla te dejo más idiota de lo que ya eras?- dice el pelirrojo mitad mirándolo a él, mitad checando su agenda- Discúlpame si no me detengo mucho tiempo a reírme de tu cara pero tengo cosas que hacer…

-¿Qué demonios pasa?-repite Harry y lamenta gritarle a Ron pero era gritarle o darle una patada por volverse un clon defectuoso del que ahora dice que es su mejor amigo.

-Pasa lo mismo que siempre-contesta el pelirrojo, claramente perdiendo la paciencia-pasa que tu no nos diriges la palabra y nosotros te dejamos vivir tu patética existencia… aléjate de una buena vez y ve con tu noviecita y tu huron saltarin-dice molesto.

Harry ve como Ron jala de la mano a Ginny y se aleja a grandes zancadas.En el trayecto ambos hacen girar su reluciente cabello pelirrojo y los alumnos que pasan los ven como si se tratar de dos superestrellas. Hermione y Draco se le acercan a Harry como si nada hubiera pasado y tratan de aparentar que no tienen cerebro pero Harry no los deja…

-¿Por qué Ron me habla así?-pregunta y los deja sin habla. A Hermione con una cara de tonta que ahora parece fusión de Lavander multiplicada y a Draco como si fuera Grawp teñido de rubio y empequeñecido.

-Ron Weasley es un idiota-dice Draco- desde que salvo el mundo con Neville y la hija perdida de Voldemort se porta como si lo hubiera parido Merlín o mínimo Dumbledore…

-… y desde que anda con la zorra de su hermana los dos se creen Rey y Reina de Hogwarts respectivamente... –acompleta Hermione

Harry siente que ahora si va a desmayarse. Y no, no es por la hija perdida de Voldemort sino porque ¿Ron y Ginny andan? La mandíbula se le desencaja por completo y Hermione lo mira como si estuviera celosa…

-No me digas que sigues estando celoso-dice ella-dijiste que…

-¿Celoso?-contesta él interrumpiéndola-¿celoso¿Pero que las neuronas se te han muerto Hermione? No solo estoy celoso sino que estoy a punto de vomitar las entrañas… ¿Ron y Ginny son novios¡Pero si son hermanos o me equivoco?

-Sí si son hermanos ya sabes-contesta ella claramente enojada-pero no me cambies el tema… ¡sigues celoso¡Lo sabia¡Y tanto que lo negabas¡Decías que todo había acabado entre ustedes¡Grandísimo cobarde frente atrofiada!...

-Hermione-la llama él tomándola por los hombros y la chica empieza a llorar al escuchar su nombre-¿Qué carajos te pasa?...

-¡Pasa que termine con Draco para estar contigo y tú dices que aún que aún…

-¿andabas con Draco?-dice Harry, la cabeza no le gira incontrolablemente porque la tiene pegada al cuello-¡pero que asco Hermione¡Mejor hubieras andado con Dobby, es alguien más decente y con menos enfermedades venéreas!

Hermione lo mira como si no supiera quien es Dobby. Draco se sonroja a tal punto que Harry teme que haya atinado con eso de que esta cundido de enfermedades de la índole que menciona.

-¡No me cambies el tema Harry Potter! –reacciona nuevamente la castaña- dime la verdad ¿aun le amas no es cierto¡Aún quisieras ser su novio en lugar del mío¡Confiesa! Sigues enamorado de Ronald Weasley…

-Claro que sigo enamorado de Gi… ¿Qué??-Harry no puede creer lo que ha escuchado, sí, esta celoso y mucho y esta asqueado por muchas cosas pero si esta enamorado de un miembro de la familia Weasley no es de Ron pero ni queriendo…

-¡lo sabia!-dice Hermione aullando como loca y enseguida se aleja corriendo llorando como si la vida dependiera de ello.

Harry se queda viendo como se aleja, tiene ganas de vomitar y gritar para que acabe la broma: que Voldemort haya tenido una hija lo pasa, que Ginny y Ron anden es abominable pero que él haya tenido novio y sin enterarse… eso sí es demasiado.

-Harry-escucha que lo llaman y para su sorpresa ve que Draco sigue ahí junto a él. La sorpresa se hace mayor cuando ve que el rubio esta llorando y se imagina que llora porque Hermione lo dejo por él y él en realidad no la quiere. Esta a punto de decirle que se largue a llorar a otra parte cuando el cara afilada sin dejar de llorar dice:

-Dijiste que tu y yo lo intentaríamos… sabes… sabes que yo te amo más que a Hermione…

Harry ahora sí sabe que es el colmo y siente que la cabeza finalmente se ha zafado de su cuello porque parece que gira, gira y gira sin control. Grita de dolor, de asco, de confusión y todo se vuelve negro.

-Harry-escucha que lo llaman pero no quiere abrir los ojos y ver que es Draco intentando besarlo, Hermione llamándole amorcito o Ron diciéndole que regresen.

-Harry-repite otra voz y finalmente se rinde. Abre los ojos y ahí están dos de tres: Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

-¿estas bien compañero?-dice Ron y Harry se alegra de que no sacuda su cabello. Hermione lo mira con gesto preocupado apoyada en el pelirrojo.

-que bueno que estés bien- dice Ginny y se inclina para besarlo fugazmente en los labios.

-¿Qué paso?

-Voldemort te mando otra visión-responde Hermione- y parece que esta vez fue horrible pues no dejabas de hacer gestos de dolor y quejarte.

Harry observa a su alrededor. La sala común esta casi vacía y parece la hora del almuerzo. Ginny lo ve preocupada y Ron y Hermione intercambian una mirada de complicidad que hace que Harry se de cuenta de que todo esta como debe.

El mundo da unos giros bruscos, pero nunca se queda de cabeza.

* * *

_¡Y eso es todo!... repito tomatazos y opiniones en reviews o mensajes personales Aaaah que bien se siente desahogarse…_


End file.
